At First Sight
by melmel25
Summary: When she first walked into the cafeteria I thought I was imagining her. She was too perfect and her emotion too pure. Then I claimed her and she was mine. She loved me and I loved her. I would die for her...
1. Chapter 1

**At First Sight:**

 **AN- I would like to think that at least some people know of my stories by know and those people know how fickle I am. When I get an idea I have to put it down somewhere and if it's good enough I post it. This one is a Bella/Jasper story that just popped in there while I was reading some J/B fanfics. So tell me if you want more or not.**

 **Chapter One: Fine**

JPOV

My life is a good one. It's fine, in fact. In my earlier years I was a warlord but I gave that up and shed my past the best I could. I didn't do the best job. But my wife loves me and so does my family so I do my best to ignore that part of myself. The part that no one will accept. Which is fine.

My daily life is fairly interesting for an immortal. I go to high school every day that the sun doesn't shine. Which is fine. I've learnt the same things at least a hundred times.

Being around humans is hard on me. They smell so much better than the animal's we hunt regularly and it doesn't help that they lust after us in the worst way. I've only slipped up a couple dozen times and it's been less frequent lately.

My family refuses to believe in me and even that is fine. I've learned to roll with the punches that other people's emotions deal me. I can deal with their lack of trust, I can deal with my failing marriage, and I can deal with the shame of killing so many people. But this I can't deal with.

The most perfect woman I've ever seen in my life walked through the doors to the cafeteria in Forks High. I had heard people talking of her beauty all day and could feel the lust in the room swell as she walked in. But neither of those things prepared me for the angel that walked in.

Her beauty insurmountable, her emotions indescribable, and her smile was like the light descending from the heavens. The eyes of every male in a quarter mile were glued to her perfect body. That was not fine.

Her long auburn hair brushing her waist as she walked across the cafeteria with a gentle confidence, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with amusement and mirth, making me think she knew of her affect on people. Her skin was as pale and as littered with scars as mine. Her waist was small, her bust was the opposite and her hips were the same. Making a perfect hourglass figure.

I watched as her eyes scanned the room before landing on my family's table. A spark of curiosity ignited within her before she looked away to sit down with some students who were calling her over.

 _ **Stop being such a pussy and do what you know needs to be done**_ **, the Major growled inside of my head.**

I stopped gawking at my angel and turned back to my tray. What does he mean do what needs to be done? What needs to be done?  
 _ **Do I have to take over again**_ **, the Major snarled exasperatedly,** _ **you need to claim her before one of those human idiots touch her! She's ours. Mine!**_

I shook my head down into my tray. No, she's not my mate. Ali would have seen that coming. She would have told me.

 _ **I'm sure our**_ **darling** _ **wife would have told us of the woman we would leave her for. Makes perfect sense to me. Why don't you relax while the big boy takes care of things?**_

Then Jasper was no more. The Major was in the building for the first time in fifty years. And it was great to be back. I hadn't been out since before he started trying to hide me from the dwarf. I knew my angel wouldn't care. She's mine, after all.

I looked up from the human food on Jasper's plate before looking around. None of my family noticed my change and I stood up confidently before striding toward my angel. Her mere presence like a beacon to me.

The whole cafeteria went silent as I strode across the room to my mate. The closer I got the more I could smell her. Her scent was delectable. Vanilla and strawberries. Soon she would be mine.

Her back was to me so she didn't see me approach but her 'friends' did. They stared at me in amazement as I reached their table.

Then my angel spoke, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Even her voice was perfect. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back in confusion before standing up. Obviously as drawn to me as I am to her.

She opened her mouth to speak again but before she could I lead her out of the room by her hand as fast as I could with the eyes of every human in the room looking at us. Her hand was warm and soft in mine but I couldn't stop to think about that hand elsewhere just yet. I had to make her mine.

As soon as we were out of eye sight I hear my family get up and rush after us, finally realizing something was amiss. They were a threat so I did what was natural. I picked her up and ran at my full speed.

I cradled her to my neck as I speed away from the school. She instinctively clutched me as a war between confusion, bewilderment, and desire swirled through her. I smirked. Soon, soon.

Once we were far enough away I set her on her own feet and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I could hear and feel my family closing down on us so I did what I had come out here to do. I bit into her wrist and pushed as much venom as I could.

She crumbled in pain and began screaming. I scooped her up and nuzzled her neck comfortingly. My mate was in pain and I had caused it. I crouched down and brought her body as close to my own as possible and purred gently as I continued to nuzzle her. It was the only thing I could offer.

Until she awoke I would guard her faithfully and, if she wanted, I would continue to after she woke. I would care for her and lover her and protect her with all my strength. And until I was nothing more than ashes I would continue to devote myself to her. She is now my life.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp, "Oh, Jasper. What have you done?"

I looked up with a snarl and curled around her protectively. It was the small one Jasper had aligned himself with for the past couple of decades. I had always found her annoyingly hyper and squeaky. Especially in bed.

The rest of our coven that attended the human schoolings were behind her. Most felt pity and sorrow but a few didn't. The blond was bored and a little happy to get to go home early and the mind reader was feeling an unnecessary amount of bloodlust.

I growled at him low in my chest and shifted so that my withering mate was behind me. The big one was the first notice I wasn't trying to kill my angel. As if I ever could hurt her in the slightest.

The big one frowned, "Jas –man- why aren't your eyes red?"  
I didn't reply but began slowly creeping backwards as the mind reader's emotions became more and more unstable. My mate wasn't safe around him. I needed somewhere safe to hole up while my mate burned. I didn't trust any of them. They could turn on me at any moment.

Alice took a step toward me, her emotions swirling between confusion and pity, "Jazzy, I don't understand. Why are you just standing there? We need to put her out of her misery."

A roar ripped itself out of my body at her threat to my mate's life and I knew that the coven Jasper had been so fond of was going to die. For the God of War was coming out and no one survives him.

Everything began to fade out and soon Ares would be here. I only hope that my mate won't hate us after her change.

A voice all three of us knew rang out, "Ya'll better get on yer knees. Ares stops for no one. Except maybe that lil' gurl there."

Then I was gone and in my place the God of War himself, Ares.

BPOV

I didn't know what hit me. One minute I was eating lunch, the next I was walking with an angel, and the next burning in a fiery inferno that could only be hell. I could still hear voices but they seemed so faint, so far away.

I couldn't see anything and couldn't think of anything other than the burn that was festering around me. If this was hell it was exactly what I imagined it to be. The only thing I didn't understand was how I got here.

I had lived a pretty decent life. I've always been a nice person, I've given money to more than my fair share of beggars, I've volunteered numerous times, I took care of my mother, and even moved away to my father's house to give her privacy when she remarried.

What else did the world expect of me? A person could only be so good. If I'm not good enough I could think of a number of people who won't get in for sure. The thought of them suffering the same pain made it hurt a little less somehow.

I wonder how my mother will react to my death. Knowing her she'll put on some elaborate show at my funeral. Probably hire acrobats and jugglers. Charlie won't be able to refuse because he's so soft spoken. Like I was before I had to say my first no.

I was eight and Mom wanted to trade in her SUV for a motorcycle and get matching tattoos with me. Even back then I knew that was a bad idea.

I sure will miss her and her flighty tendencies. Her bright smile and stupid optimism. I wish I had inherited her lack of worry but instead I seemed to be a mixture of both Charlie and Mom.

Charlie was reliable and sturdy. He taught me how to fight and how to shoot a gun for my tenth birthday. I was a real klutz back then; boxing really helped with that. Then, because I was my father's daughter, I got Mom to try a kickboxing class with me. She quit after the first five minutes but I still do it to the day. Or used to.

It's going to be sometime before I quit referring to myself as alive. My life was a rather good one, if I do say so myself. I got to try things ordinary children could only dream of and see things ordinary kids didn't even know existed.

For my twelfth birthday Mom and I went skydiving and it was one of the best experiences of my life. The freedom of free falling like that and the feeling of being so out of control made me happier than I've ever been in my life.

It was one of the things that Forks had to offer me and what had made my decision to live here. I had heard that the boys down on the Rez like to cliff dive which is as close as I could get to skydiving with Charlie breathing down my neck.

I can just imagine his face when he finds out I had jumped off a cliff. It'll be priceless. I should really bring a camera when I go. Maybe- Oh, yeah. I'm dead.

Speaking of, is it getting hotter in here or is it just me? I could swear it wasn't this hot a few seconds ago. And _what_ is that pounding. Is someone trying to break down hell's door or what?

Now that I was thinking about it, my senses seemed to have expanded past what they used to be. I guess what they say is true, when you lose one sense and the rest get stronger.

I could smell so many things. There was something fruity nearby and something that seemed both spicy and musky at the same time. I could hear cars right beside me and something that sounded like a TV even closer than that.

Now, forgive me if I'm wrong but I don't think there is either cars or TV's in Hell. So where am I? A hole? No, I don't smell any dirt. A dark room? Maybe. I tried to move but nothing responded.

Even so I was almost certain I wasn't dead. I must be burning from the inside out and have some kind of drug that allowed me to think but not move. Suddenly, I realized I can't be dead. I'm screaming from the pain. An almost constant stream of whimpers and whines were leaking out of me.

Something cool touched me and I mentally jumped. Something vibrated and my body relaxed even though I was freaking out. What was that? Where was I?  
My heart beat picked up and at first I thought I was just getting too excited until it became painful. Every thump burned, every beat made me tremble, every pump sent a wave of pain sliding through my body.

Then it stopped. My heart was no longer beating. I waited for a second not quite sure if I was dead or if I was _more_ dead before opening my eyes.

The world was literally _bursting_ with color. Colors I've never seen and colors that I've never really considered pretty burst into existence before my eyes. Dust particles caught in the last rays of sunlight, creating even more to look at.

Everything that moved caught my eye. Dust, wind out the widow, the flickering light above me, the flicker of a candle. Then I saw eyes. They peered down at me from behind my head where I was lying on an unfamiliar couch.

I sat up so quickly and effortlessly that I was stunned for a second. Then I jumped up off the couch and crouched in the corner. The couch was about ten feet from the corner and I _jumped_ here. How had I done that?

Something moved and I jerked my head in its direction, teeth bared. It was the angel who I walked with before I went to hell. My eyes flickered over him. He had black eyes and honey blond hair. He looked tall but not too tall and muscular but not too muscular. His lithe, leonine form rippled alluringly as he inched toward me.

Something warm coiled in stomach and I growled at him, warning him not to come any closer even though I wanted to do things to him I've never wanted to do to anyone before. He must have gotten the message because he whimpered with the best puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

I softened to him almost immediately. He must have sensed it because he continued forward until I was an arm's length away. He slowly reached out, giving me enough time to pull away, and grabbed my hand. He placed it on his chest right above his heart but I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel any movement.

I looked up at him in shock and he nodded before putting his own hand about my heart. It wasn't beating either. We were both dead but alive at the same time. How?

I searched his eyes for answers and jerked forward a little by a fierce tug at my chest, It was painfully in its intensity and I grimaced before looked up at my angel. He, too, was grimacing in pain and I frowned in worry. Did we feel this because we were dead or because we were dead and walking?

I inched closer to him and the pain lessened a little. His dark eyes watched me as I slowly got closer and closer until out faces were only inches apart. I breathed out an unnecessary and he licked his lips.

I watched the movement in fascination and, unconsciously copying him before meeting his eyes again. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was soft, an explanation. He was the reason my chest hurt and the closer we were together, the less it would hurt.

I pulled back and ghosted my fingers over my lips in revelation. I flicked my eyes up at his cautiously before burying my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. He smelled like leather and cinnamon. This is what I remember home smelling like before mom and I left. Mom would always make cinnamon rolls and Charlie wore his leather deputy jacket that I used to curl up in when he got home.

He started to vibrate and it reminded me of the sound my cat would make when he purred. When my cat was happy he purred. So he must be happy. I was happy too. I wish everything could be as perfect as this.

The perfection was broke by a knock at the door, "Major, we know she's up. Get yer ass out here."

PPOV

"Ya'll better get on yer knees. Ares stops for no one. Except maybe that lil' gurl there."

I stepped out of the trees with my girl Char at my side and the pixie looked at me in disgust, "What are you doing here? We have this perfectly under control. Jazzy just slipped."

I snorted, "Pixie, you better back the fuck up unless ya wanna be runin' 'round here without a head. 'Cause Ares is about to kill ya fer threatening his mate and yer failin' marriage ain't gonna stop 'im."

The Ares stood up and we all fell to the ground, the fear he was sending out was crippling to say the least. I pushed myself up to my knees and he turned to me with snarl as the little bit of a human that was his mate cried into his chest, saving me from my death.

He instantly turned away from us, sheltering her as he cooed to her wordlessly. Her cries turned to whimpers then into nothing. He turned back to us, slightly calmer. Ares scanned the assembly of vampires for a threat and I stepped forward with my eyes down and my neck bared.

"Ares," I said formally, "we should take your mate somewhere safer while she changes. May I suggest the Cullen house, where Jasper is staying? You can keep her in his room."  
His black eyes that so many had looked into as they died turned to me. I literally stared down the beast until he nodded his assent.

I cast a look toward the people who actually lived in the house before pulling Charlotte up behind me and taking off. I _knew_ to run at a rather slow pace so I wouldn't invoke the God of War's hunting instincts. Even though he was slightly less volatile with his mate in his arms he was still Ares. You need to tread carefully around him. No matter than situation.

We reached the Cullen house and Ares immediately shot up into Jasper's room without so much as a look back at us. I knew that Jasper wouldn't be back until his mate was feed and claimed. I just hope for the girl's sake that Ares doesn't claim her himself.

I don't even want to imagine Char being claimed by my beast and I'm ten times less threatening than Ares is.

Doctor Fang walked out with his wife at his side with a welcoming but confused smile, "You must me Peter and Charlotte! Jasper has told us so little about you. I'm excited to finally meet you! I hope you can shed some light on why Jasper just ran through the house with a human girl changing in his arms."

"Well, Doc," I smirked, "for one that's not Jasper. That's his beast, otherwise known as the God of War. And the girl in his arms is his mate. I believe her name is Isabelle or Isabella?"

The mind reader, Edwin, spoke up, "It's Isabella. How do you know her name?"

As the seer screeched, "He's my mate!'

We all ignored her.

I looked at Eddie with a leer, "The same way I know you would have attacked her the second you saw her in bio, Eddie."

They all gasped and the Doc's wife practically cried, "Edward!"

Eddie looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die, "She's-She's my singer, Esme."

Doc nodded his head, "You did a good job resisting her, son. You know how hard it was for Emmett."

The big one nodded his head, "Yeah, it was like I wasn't even me anymore. I just…just went for it."

I nodded; I remember when I meet my singer. She didn't live longer than a few second after a met her and that was while I was drinking her.

I wrapped my arm around Charlotte and tugged her to me, for both my comfort and hers. I know how she is around strangers. That's why she doesn't have many friends. I hope her and Isabella will be friends so the Major come around us more. I miss my brother.

The seer stomped her foot like a child, "You're not listening to me! She's not his mate, I am! I should go up there and kil-"

Charlotte was on the pixie before she could even think. My girl ended up on top straddling that stick of a girl with her hand over her mouth.

"Do you _want_ to die," Char hissed. "Ares will come down here and end your pathetic existence faster than you can think. Don't mention killing his mate. _Ever_!"

The pixie didn't move so Char climbed off her slowly before returning to my side. I pulled her in front of me to hide my boner. I loved it when she fought. It's just like when she's in bed. Feisty. And it makes me hard as all hell.

She pushed back against my boner and I held in a moan. She looked back at me with a smirk and I looked back at the Cullen's who were now in a deep discussion about how to deal with faking the girl's death.

I grabbed Char's hand and gave her the _look_. She instantly ran outside with me running after her. The Major can wait. She girl needs some attention. And Whitlock men don't leave their girls hangin'.

* * *

After Char and I had taken care of business we returned to the Cullen house. I knew that we had been gone slightly longer than anticipated but we weren't late so I didn't see any problem.

" _Where have you been_ ," the pixie practically screeched at us as soon as we walked into the house.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you already know that?"

She sneered at me, "Yes. But the girl's going to wake up any second now! You almost missed it!"

No sooner than she said it did we hear a thump and a low growl. We now officially had a newborn to take care of.

 **AN-This is my first JB fanfic so be gentle. JB's are my favorite pairing so thought it was about time for me to participate. I'm sorry for skipping out on my other PB one but I had lost the fire for it. So please review and, again, be gentle with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks for such a good reception. It really motivated me to continue this story. Well, that and the fact that every time I would go to read a J/B fanfic I couldn't think of anything but this. But, I digress. Let's get started. Oh, and there's a lemon in this chapter. Just saying. ;)**

 **Chapter Two:**

PPOV

Not only did we have a newborn but we have a newborn that was protected by the most fierce vampire to ever live. It's just like me to think of that after knocking on the door that led to Jasper's study.

I know I'm brilliant, hold your applause until the end, please.

Because knocking on the beast's lair wasn't enough of a thrill to me I had to say something stupid. Sometimes I don't know where the stupid shit that comes out of my mouth comes from. Not to mention there was a _newborn_ in there. A newborn that the Major couldn't control with the normal means. Meaning that we were essentially useless against her.

And cue applause.

I took a step back from the now ominous looking door, trying to contain my fear. I knew the Major could feel it. That didn't make me feel any better. Why did I just tell myself that?

A few more seconds of silence and I would go in. I'll just walk right in. I can do it. I'm not scared. Yeah, right, Pete. Keep telling yourself and it might become true.

Thankfully, a loud growl tumbled out of the room and I practically sighed in relief. Before turning on my heel and marching my Texan butt right out of there.

Or tried to until my lovely wife blocked my way.

"What are you doing, Peter?"

I gave her a duh look, "Getting the hell out of dodge. Maybe in a little while they'll both calm down enough for someone to go in."

I left the 'someone other than me' out of that statement but she heard it as clearly as if I'd said it out loud.

She put her tiny hands on her sexy hips with a stern look, "Get your butt in there, Peter Whitlock! You need to deal with them. You're the only one here that can."

I sighed tragically, "Do you _want_ me to die?"

She gave me a little grin, "If you do it right now. I'll do that thing you've been begging me to do for the past year."

I perked up and gave her the signature Whitlock grin, "I'm on it, ma'am!"

I rushed back to Jasper's study with a stupid grin plastered on my face and knocked cheerfully.

"Major, open up! We need to get your lady fed before y'all can get to the good stuff!"

I barely waited a few seconds before pushing open the door and walking in, keeping my emotions purposefully upbeat. Think about Char, think about Char, think about Char…

Ares was crouched in the corner, purring to his mate softly as she ran her hands through his hair. He glanced back at me and a trill of fear spiked in my stomach before I focused my girl. Think of Char, think of Char, think of Char…

Low growl reverberated out of his chest and I bared my neck, despite my instincts telling me to run. Well, more like screaming at me to run. Think of Char, think of Char, think of Char… Oops, too much!

Ares spun around and back up the little bit into a corner, his black eyes trained on me as he roared at me. God dammit! I thought of Charlotte too much. Now I'm horny as all hell. He must think I've got it bad for his little girl.

I slowly got onto my knees and spoke softly, "I'm not feeling it for her, Major. I was thinking of my girl. You know her, her name's Charlotte."

The little bit peaked up over Ares's shoulder and her ruby red eyes zoned on me. There was a beat of a second where I flashed her a smile and her eyes turned from curious to furious.

She jumped over the Major's shoulder with a snarl and I just watched her, completely shocked. She grabbed me by the arms and twisted them behind my back as her momentum carried us through the wall behind me and the exterior wall. We fell to the ground with little bit atop me and my face in the grass.

It occurred to me that I couldn't get out from under her if I wanted. She was on me in such a strategic way that no matter how I moved it would only end bad for me. How did she know about this hold? Did the Major teach her while they were huggin'?

No, there was no time. And we all would have heard if he told her.

Well, I guess I'm screwed. Yes, I, Peter Whitlock was defeated by a three minute old newborn all because I'm afraid of the Major. As I should be. He's a scary dude.

I was there when he went berserk all those years ago. Scared the shit out of me and I had the sense to get the hell outta dodge. Not this time, though. This time I walked right into this shit and I ain't got no one to blame but my own stupidity.

I sighed into the dirt making the Major _and_ the little majorette on top me growl. Yeah, they're mates alright. I guess I'mma stay here 'till she gets bored and goes off to fuck around with the Major.

Then, as if the world decided it was 'make Peter feel like shit' day, my Charlotte walked out followed by the rest of the Cullen clan. Just let me die in peace. This is so humiliating. I fucking told Char that it was a bad idea to go in there. Why did I do it?

Charlotte and the Cullen's gasped and I raised my head to give her a look. Now I remember why I did it. She better deliver, I ain't gonna go through this with no reward. This shit's traumatizing!

Little bit snarled and shoved my head back down into the earth before twisting my arms to the point just before they would snap off. This is not what I had thought today would go like.

"Everyone stay back," I heard Char order the Cullen's.

That's right, baby. Now start talkin' to Ares.

"Ares, we need to get your mate fed. She must be in pain."

Good, honey. She's so smart. I love her so much. You know what? Fuck what I was gonna have her do to me, I'll do whatever she asks me for twenty four hours if she gets me out of this without me losing any limbs.

Major didn't respond so Char moved onto the person atop me, "Hey, sweet pea. Could you get off my man? I know he's an idiot-yeah, he must of scared ya. Don't worry I'll take care of him. Why don't you go to the guy over there? Yeah, he's safe, I promise."

Char…

Then, miraculously, little bit got off me. I didn't move right away, waiting for Char to give me the all clear. She knew the drill. I heard two sets of feet runnin' off but didn't move.

After about five minutes Char gave the okay, I jumped off and wiped out my mouth. I had gotten some nasty ass grass up in there. Tasted like rabbit.

I gave Char a look, "I told you so."

BPOV

"Hey, sweet pea. Could you get off my man? I know he's an idiot-yeah, he must of scared ya. Don't worry I'll take care of him. Why don't you go to the guy over there? Yeah, he's safe, I promise."

I stared at the woman in confusion. Something in me wanted to ignore everyone and everything and kill. Then go and fuck said hunk of man meat that I had hugged earlier. He was just watching me. He was ready to step in if I needed help but letting me do my own thing.

The instant my eyes landed on him the beast in me forgot about the guy beneath me. She just wanted to curl up. She wanted to curl up in his arms and purr like a kitten when only a minute ago she wanted to rip everyone else to pieces.

I was by his side in less than a second; I laid a hand on his chest and just stared at him for a while. He's stunning. Honey blonde hair and piercing golden eyes. He looked like someone I used to dream about.

I sniffed his shirt's collar and my throat was instantly in flames. I jerked and a hand flew up to my neck. It _burned_ like I had just swallowed a light match. I whimpered at him and he wrapped his arms around me before grabbing my hand and taking off into the forest.

I followed him without backwards glance, my throat in such intense pain I could barely concentrate on moving. I whimpered again and the man, Ares as the woman and the man I had pinned called him, growled at seemingly nobody before scooping me up into his arms and running.

I gazed up Ares's perfect face and sighed. He's truly an angel went from god to save me from hell. I'm pretty sure I would follow him to the ends of the earth without any other words than _follow me_.

After a few more seconds of running Ares finally set me down before putting his hands on my shoulders. I gazed up at him adoringly and he pushed me back into a tree gently with a small growl before taking off.

I stared after him but obediently didn't leave my post. I didn't have to wait long before Ares came running back with a cougar as big as him limp in his arms. It took less than a fourth of a second for me to react to the scent of the still hot blood.

I launched myself off the tree and latched onto the cougar, taking long pulls from its body. I moaned in ecstasy before looking up and meeting Ares's eyes as I took another pull from the cougar.

His honey colored eyes were now pitch black and a constant low growl was rumbling from his chest. Once the cougar was dry I dropped it and stood up fully, meeting Ares's eyes and licking my lips.

Abruptly, his growl turned into a purr as he grabbed my chin and yanked my face up toward his. I stared up at him in confusion as he slowly leaned down, his eyes never leaving mine.

Slowly at first, his tongue darted out and took a quick swipe of blood from my chin. A moan erupted from me and I jerked in surprise. H smirked down at me before taking another swipe before committing and taking slow, languid licks.

He moved down to my neck and got the remainder of the blood off of me but he didn't stop. He continued to lap at my skin like it was the sweetest of blood before moving down to my chest.

Another moan slide out of me, this one of my own volition as Ares lowered me to the ground. With a soft tug my shirt was gone and he lapped at my breasts gently as I cried out in pleasure.

"Ares," I breathed as I pulled his head down further into me.

Before I could react he had my hands pinned above my head and he was smirking down at me. I whimpered at the loss and he purred at me soothingly before resuming his ministrations. As he licked further down my stomach my pants and panties suddenly disappeared and he put his tongue where no one had ever touched me before.

I cried out in pleasure and jerked my hips upward into his mouth. I more felt than heard his purr of satisfaction as I reacted before he switched the hold he had on my arms to one hand before pressing my hips down into his mouth.

He stroked me gently with his tongue as he continued to purr into me and I began to quiver, starting from deep inside me, building stronger and stronger as he kept up his strokes. Finally, I exploded and he lapped at my liquid greedily before, within less than a second he was as naked as I was, positioning himself against my entrance.

I moan and withered below, greedily anticipating when he joined himself with me. I looked up with hooded eyes to and meet Ares's eyes. They were as black as night and as soft as velvet.

He cooed down at me all while continuing his purring. Suddenly, he swooped down and pressed a firm kiss to my mouth as he thrusted into me. A burst of pain that was quickly replaced with lust as he slowly pumped in and out of me.

I moaned out and reached up to hook my arms around his neck, bringing his head down for another kiss as I moved my hips with his. His purr grew into my mouth until I was purring back at him as I instinctually moved with the soft rhythm he had set.

Soon I felt that pressure deep in my again and I tossed my head back as his pumps became deeper and more gently, pulling the moan out of me, "Ares!"

Something warm shot into me as his purr erupted into a roar of satisfaction and he gave one finally thrust before leaning forward and clamping down onto my neck. Pleasure flew through me at the bite and I exploded, _again_.

He was still for a moment before pulling back and looking into my eyes. His eyes had changed. Instead of all black they now only had black irises.

He grinned down at me predatorily, "Hello, darlin'. I'm the Major. That guy before was Ares."

I blinked up at him, "What?"

He licked the mark where Ares had bit me and a shot of lust went through me, "Jasper, the guy who'll come after me went through a traumatic experience and developed me and Ares."

Another lick, "Ares just claimed you and now it's my turn."

He nipped the where Ares had bit me and I almost jumped out of my skin as an almost electric shot of lust went through me.

The Major gave a low chuckle and, with one swift move, both pulled out of me and flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. He pushed my legs apart and swiftly pushed in making me moan out.

He chuckled again, "You like that, my mate? Hmm?"

I moaned in response and pushed myself back into him, loving the sounds of our skin slapping together with every thrust of his hips.

I pushed backed further, "Major, _harder_!"

He paused for a second before with a vicious growl thrusted into me so hard I had to catch myself with my arms. I screamed out in pleasure and growled back to him, "More!

He gave a breathless laugh, "That's right, my mate. You definitely were made for us, alright."

Then he pounded into me so hard I saw stars. The continues rocking and slapping of our bodies together began to pull something so powerful out of me I literally convulsed and exploded onto him as he roared his final release. He clamped over the same mark Ares had made and shot warm fluid into me.

I felt him kiss the fresh bite mark and sent a new wave of lust crashing through me, "Now, it's your turn to mark us."

My turn? I had enough lust pumping through me to do several more rounds. I quickly moved off Major and turned around. Waiting for this Jasper to get here.

We were both on our knees facing each, butt naked. I watched as that Major's eyes faded from black to the golden color of the people back at that building. Jasper had come to meet me.

I waited a few seconds impatiently waiting for Jasper to get here so I could take care of the remaining lust I had remaining in me.

Suddenly, Jasper blinked and his eyes meet mine. His lust then shock hit me and I smiled at him nicely.

"Hello, Jasper. I'm Bella."

He blinked at me before flinching back, his mouth flapping uselessly and his cock growing more erect by the second.

"Why are you naked? Why am I naked?"

I frowned at him, "I just mated with Ares and the Major. Now it's your turn."

JPOV

S-She _what_? Mated with Ares _and_ the Major? I don't think so. She must be crazy; she wouldn't survive being with either of them. She looks so fragile and tiny but has the most luscious curves I've ever seen.

It kinda reminds me of the girl in school today. The one the Major said was my ma- Oh my God this is my mate! She's so beautiful too. But what am I gonna tell Ali? She'll be heartbroken but she'll understand. I would do the same for her if she found her mate first.

I looked back to my naked mate who was kneeling in front of an equally naked me, who is also kneeling. She must have been so terrified s she and my alter egos joined. I can't believe I did that to my own mate.

"Um, Be-"

She suddenly jumped onto me and tackled me back onto the dirt. She grinned down at me and pressed a firm kiss on my lips with her soft lips. I tried to push her back, sure this was just her newborn instincts telling her to be with her mate before she pinned both my arms down with her newborn strength.

I tried to struggle, I really did but what normal male would deny a beautiful woman such as herself as she positioned herself over your fully erect dick. Not me that's for sure. If she wants to so bad, so be it.

I moaned out at being so suddenly submerged into her warm, silkiness and thrust up into her as she purred down to me encouragingly.

"Come on, Jasper. Cum for me," she bent down to whisper seductively in my ear.

She bounced on me enticingly and I gave one final thrust up before clamping down onto Ares and the Major's mark and at the same time she bit into my neck. Claiming me as her mate as I claimed her as mine.

She pulled back and smiled down at me softly, "Hello, Jasper."

I grinned up at her, "Hey."

 **AN- Okay so, this chapter was mostly lemons. It was my first so tell me what you think about it and be gentle please. I'm fragile. :p**


End file.
